


honey we're the big door prize

by sabinelagrande



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dorian Pavus's Shitty Past, Frottage, Held Down, M/M, happy crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 22:03:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4116418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The blood magic didn't quite work, but it did enough damage to matter. And then, out of nowhere, things go right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	honey we're the big door prize

**Author's Note:**

> For ahunmaster, whose prompt I cheerfully butchered. This is set post-canon, but I've played around with Bull and Dorian's relationship. Pretend you didn't spend those six hours in the Hissing Wastes doing nothing while you waited dialogue to trigger.

In another lifetime, another chance, Dorian found out in time. The right person learned of the plot and informed him, or perhaps Dorian overheard the right conversation, or perhaps he just paid more attention. However it happened, he was warned in time and fled.

This is not that lifetime.

Dorian doesn't remember any of the ritual, which is for the best. He remembers being weak and exhausted afterwards, spending three days in bed. He remembers slipping off on the fourth day, still laboring under the assumption that the ritual, which Dorian was carried to so drunk that he couldn't stand- thanks to drugged wine, as he would learn later- had something to do with Dorian's tendency to overindulge.

And then he found himself in a back hallway with a willing young man, and everything went completely to shit.

It went to shit the second and third times as well, nothing but searing pain in the place of pleasure. So Dorian went home, had a fight with his father that the next three generations would recall, and, as would always be the outcome, fled.

And now, years later, it's weighing heavy on his mind; it does that, even now that he's put Tevinter behind him and thrown his lot in with people he actually likes, people who actually like him. It chases him sometimes, when he thinks about what he could have had- and everything he has now that he never would have if he hadn't left Tevinter.

Dorian, at this moment, has no idea that his life is about to change forever.

Again.

\--

Dorian sitting down for a drink with the Chargers is an increasingly common sight, but something in his manner seems off to Bull. He seems withdrawn, closed up; Dorian is used to trading barbs with the rest of the group, but tonight he's not saying anything. Bull knows the Chargers see it too, because none of them are trying to engage him. Sometimes a person needs a quiet drink with friends, even if he doesn't want to actually interact with them.

Eventually things get a little rowdy, as they are wont to do, and Dorian stands up. It strikes Bull how weary he looks- not tired or sleepy, but with another kind of heaviness in his manner. He waves goodbye to Bull as he starts to walk away, and then, quite without warning, things go horribly right.

Later, it will be unclear what happened. Dorian trips over the table or Krem's leg or his own two feet, but the ending is the same no matter what: he takes an entirely graceless dive and faceplants directly into the Iron Bull's groin.

"Forward," Bull chides, grinning, but he helps Dorian up, to the generalized hooting of the Chargers. "If you wanted to get a closer look, you should have waited until I took my pants off."

"Ugh, on my _face_ ," Dorian says, looking thoroughly disgusted. "Don't you wear-"

Dorian stops dead, his mouth hanging open, and stays that way long enough that Bull starts to feel a little uncomfortable. "Doing some math?" Bull suggests.

Dorian takes a deep breath and puts a hand on Bull's shoulder. "My apologies for what I'm about to do."

"Okay," Bull says warily. He jumps a little when Dorian grabs his crotch. "Hello there."

"I don't believe it," Dorian says, in a hushed voice, as he continues to get increasingly familiar with Bull's pants.

Krem is laughing so hard his face has turned bright red. This doesn't surprise Bull in the least.

"You keep on feeling around like that and we're gonna need to find a room," Bull tells Dorian, voice strained.

Dorian licks his lips, and he gives Bull the kind of smouldering look that Bull suspected would look unbearably hot on Dorian's face; Bull was correct in that assumption. "Yes, let's."

"Wait, what?" Bull says, but Dorian is already pulling on his wrist in a futile attempt to lever him up.

"Come on, chop chop," Dorian says. "You offered, this is me accepting. Let's go."

Bull stands up and follows, not knowing what else to do. He does not have the faintest clue what is happening. The first secluded corner they get to, Dorian pushes him up against the wall and pulls him down, kissing him hard, which is maybe a bigger shock than Dorian grabbing his dick in public.

It's not like he and Dorian never flirted, but when it turned sexual, Dorian seemed genuinely distressed; consequently, Bull long since stopped trying. Bull was still down for it, but Dorian, against all odds, had become his friend, and Bull wasn't interested in making his friends actually upset. Bull assumed sex was neither what Dorian wanted nor what he needed.

He isn't exactly upset to be proven wrong, but something still seems strange about it.

There's desperation in Dorian's movements, a nervous kind of energy, like he's clinging to Bull with everything he's got, unable to slow down or help himself. As much as Bull wants him, it makes him feel uneasy, concerned; if anybody's going to temper this, it's clearly going to have to be Bull.

"Dorian, stop," Bull says firmly, pushing Dorian back, keeping his hands on Dorian so that he doesn't run off and doesn't get closer.

"Why?" Dorian says, exasperated.

"I don't know what's going on right now, and I want an explanation," Bull says. "I'll probably still fuck you, but I need to know what this is about."

Dorian makes a noise of disgust. "Can't we just talk in the morning?"

"No," Bull insists.

Dorian looks torn for a moment, but finally he says, "My father used blood magic on me and made it so that I can't have sex with men, but apparently that only applies to other humans, and if I seem like I'm rushing this it's because I am, because I don't know if it's going to keep working, so please let's do this now, because I desperately need to be touched," all in one breath.

There is a long pause.

"You're right, we can talk about it in the morning," Bull says. He tugs Dorian forward, kissing him soundly. He can deal with this, he thinks; it's possible that Bull could be anyone right now, but as long as he knows that going in, he doesn't really mind. "Tonight, let me take care of you."

"I'm not inclined to turn you down," Dorian says, and Bull can see him relax, his shoulders slumping.

Bull steals another kiss, a quick one this time. "Let's take this to my room," he says.

"I thought you'd never ask," Dorian says, letting himself be led onwards.

When they make it to Bull's room, Dorian's patience seems to run out again. He immediately starts stripping off his clothing- which is good, because Bull has no idea how all those damn straps work- arraying himself on the bed once he's done. Bull can't help but stare for a moment; he presents a lovely picture, one that Bull could look at for a very long time. 

Of course, during this moment he's getting rid of his harness and dropping his pants, but there's no law that says he can't enjoy the view while he's getting ready.

Dorian spreads his legs invitingly, and Bull climbs onto the bed, kneeling between them. He kisses Dorian again, lingering on his lips before making his way down. This is going quickly even by normal hookup standards, but Bull is finding it hard to slow down when Dorian is right here in front of him, all laid out and desperate for it.

"It's easier if you hang on," Bull says, as he kisses Dorian's stomach. "Don't want to get scratched." He cuts his eyes up, looking at Dorian. "Plus you get to steer."

"An attractive proposition," Dorian says, trailing a finger up Bull's horn before loosely wrapping his hands around both of them. Bull doesn't waste time, taking Dorian's cock into his mouth, working his tongue as he sucks.

It's clear Dorian is trying to be polite, not jerk Bull's head around, but that's not what Bull wants. Bull wants to see him get greedy, demanding, just how Dorian deserves. Bull lets Dorian's cock slip further into his mouth and sucks harder, and there it is, Dorian's hands tightening on Bull's horns, Dorian finally taking control. He's still trying to be considerate, but another good suck and that goes out the window. He pulls Bull further onto his cock, and Bull swallows him easily, taking him all the way down. Dorian moans, gratifyingly loud, and Bull growls in satisfaction, which only makes Dorian move faster, pulling and pushing, fucking Bull's face. 

Bull could do this for a good long time, but he's not surprised when Dorian heads quickly for the edge. It's barely five minutes before Dorian comes, bucking up into Bull's mouth and shouting. Bull takes him through it, only pulling off when Dorian's hands go slack and fall away from his horns. 

Bull feels pretty good about himself, but when he looks up at Dorian, it's clear that Dorian isn't that pleased.

"It's been a very long time," Dorian says, and he sounds miserable. Somehow it hasn't quite clicked for Bull until this moment; Dorian may not have been thinking of Bull, but he's been thinking about this situation for a very long time. He very clearly thinks he's done it wrong, that this is going to be once and done, all the buildup in his head come to basically nothing. "I'll just-"

"Nobody said we were done here," Bull says, pushing Dorian gently down into the mattress and stretching out over him, caging Dorian in with his arms. "That one was just to take the edge off."

"I have plenty of edge," Dorian says, with a sigh.

"I know," Bull says, kissing him. "Just relax. I've got you, and we've got all night."

"At least let me reciprocate," Dorian says.

Bull pushes himself up, flopping down on his back next to Dorian, making sure not to smack him in the face with a horn. "How can I resist?"

Dorian has a look of determination on his face that's actually pretty funny, but Bull knows laughing would definitely be counterproductive. He kneels on the bed next to Bull, taking Bull's cock in his hand; after bringing Dorian off, he's more than ready to go. For a split second, Dorian looks unsure, but it's gone as quick as it comes. He bends down and licks Bull's cock, and Bull lets his head fall back, his horns making yet another set of gashes on the headboard. 

After he's mapped Bull's cock with his tongue, Dorian finally closes his lips around the head, flicking his tongue over it before taking more into his mouth. He's doing fine for a minute, but suddenly Dorian pulls away, coughing. Bull pushes himself up on his elbows, looking down at him.

"I'm a bit out of practice," Dorian says apologetically.

"You're doing great," Bull says, rubbing Dorian's shoulder. "Take your time."

Dorian takes a breath, like he's steeling himself- which is also funny, but Bull still doesn't laugh. It's a good thing, because Dorian takes his cock down again, further than before, sucking and moving his head. This is a much better angle for Bull; holding himself up, he can watch as his cock moves in and out of Dorian's lips, which is truly a thing of beauty.

Dorian clearly loves doing this. He looks transported, moaning softly around Bull's cock. Bull is struck by a sudden sadness; until an hour ago, Dorian knew he'd never have this again, and that is just such a fucking crime, keeping him away from pleasure.

"You're so good," Bull says, stroking Dorian hair. "You love this, don't you?" The question was mostly rhetorical, but Dorian hums in agreement. "Just take it. Take everything you want. I've got you."

Dorian has almost half of Bull's dick in his mouth, no small feat for a human, and he's working his hand on the rest; Bull would dearly like to let Dorian do this all day, but he's not going to last much longer.

"Getting close," he warns, but Dorian doesn't stop, just sucks harder, taking Bull down as far as he can go, and Bull comes, helpless to resist. Dorian swallows it all, not missing a beat, licking him a few last times before he finally sits back.

"Fuck," Bull sighs. "If that's out of practice, I'd love to see you warmed up."

"Stick around, and you just might," Dorian says, and Bull grins.

"C'mere," Bull says, taking hold of Dorian's wrist and pulling him upwards, until Dorian is resting mostly on top of him. Dorian is clearly less tense now, excited but calmer. Bull draws him in, kissing him slowly, unhurriedly. For his part, Dorian seems to love it; he wraps a hand around Bull's horn, keeping Bull right where he wants him, and Bull can't help but growl in satisfaction when they pause for air.

Dorian hums, not at all growl-like but clearly expressing the same sentiment. "Has anyone ever told you that you're impossibly sexy when you do that?"

"Not in so many words," Bull says, though what he means is not at all. "I mostly hear that it's unsettling."

"I'm not frightened of you," Dorian says, running his hand up one of Bull's horns. "I've always liked big, strong men."

"Really," Bull says. It's not that he doesn't believe Dorian, who is generally good at articulating what he wants; it's just that he never pictured it before. Vints are mostly small and delicate, hiding behind their magic instead of training their bodies. Bull just figured that was the kind of thing Dorian would be into, for familiarity's sake if nothing else.

Dorian's face changes. "You honestly think I'd do this with anyone, don't you?" Bull doesn't respond, thrown by the question, and Dorian sighs. "I am too old and have been through far too much trouble to hop into bed with someone I don't like, just because they're-" They both know what goes there, something big and powerful like 'my only chance,' but Bull doesn't know if he can face that just yet.

"Aww, you like me," Bull says sweetly, though he's not sure it covers up as much as he wants it to.

Dorian sighs. "Be that way if you want to," he says, kissing Bull before he can respond.

They spend a long time on nothing but kissing, hands roaming idly over each other's bodies. Bull realizes that he doesn't know how long it's been since he's done this, since he took it slow instead of finding that happy medium where pleasure and efficiency crossed. It's okay, because Dorian deserves this. He has been through a lot of shit, and right now, it's bringing Bull plenty of satisfaction to give him exactly what he needs.

However, slow and lazy can't last forever, not when he can feel Dorian's cock hardening against his hip, his own starting to make itself known too. They can always come back to luxuriating later, but there are more pressing concerns right now.

Dorian seems to be on the same page; he finally pulls away, coming back to kiss Bull one more time before he pushes himself up on his hands, looking down at Bull.

"I would dearly love for you to fuck me," Dorian says, and even though he knows there's a 'but' after that statement, Bull's ears perk up. "But it's been a very long while, and I'm going to need some time to work up to it."

"We'll do whatever you want," Bull promises. "As slow or as fast as you want it."

Dorian kisses him, hot and wet, for long enough that Bull loses track of what they're doing. It's possible Dorian's kisses are addictive, but Bull is okay with that.

"I want you to hold me down," Dorian says, his voice low and dark. "I want to feel you against me, and then I want you to come all over me."

Bull rolls them over, pinning Dorian's wrists above his head with one hand. "I love a man with a plan," he says, grinning.

"Then let's get to it," Dorian says, squirming underneath him, and Bull can feel the way he tests Bull's grip, twisting his wrists just so. Bull responds, tightening his hand slightly, and Dorian arches up against him, clearly enjoying it.

Bull hopes this isn't the only time this happens, because Dorian would look stunning in rope. He suspects the hardest part will be picking a color.

It's a little hard to do this given the difference in their heights, but Bull doesn't mind a bit of adjustment to get what he wants. He manages to line them up, and the first thing Dorian does is hook his legs around Bull's hips, holding him close. Dorian's heels dig into Bull's ass as he starts to thrust, but Bull doesn't give a fuck. The friction is amazing, and Dorian is already coming undone, giving in to it. 

There are tears on Dorian's cheeks, but he laughs, not hysterical or nervous, just relieved, genuinely so. It does something in the middle of Bull's chest, but Bull pushes it aside for the moment, kissing and biting at Dorian's neck in preference to thinking about it. That's for the morning; there's no sense in worrying about it now, not when the feeling of Dorian's body next to his is so much more important.

Dorian has lapsed into Tevene, but Bull still knows what he means; it's not hard to figure out when Dorian is clutching at him, pulling him down, greedy for more. It's so fucking sexy that Bull doesn't know what to do with himself, other than moving faster, rutting against Dorian, driving them both closer.

"I'm almost there," Bull says, as the feeling creeps up on him, all of it building and building. He doesn't actually understand Dorian's response, but he doesn't really need to, not when Dorian digs his heels into Bull's back and thrusts up against him. Bull stops trying to fight it, just lets himself go, striping them both with come. That's all that Dorian needs; he tips his head back and comes, moaning, his eyelids fluttering shut.

They kiss as they come down, slow and soothing, until Bull finally rolls over, pulling Dorian close. He runs his fingers through Dorian's hair, and Dorian drapes his arm over Bull's waist, resting his head on Bull's chest.

"The Chargers are never going to let me live this down," Dorian says, sighing.

"The Chargers are never going to let _us_ live this down," Bull corrects. "It's hard to come up with a witty reaction when someone fondles you in public."

"I didn't-" Dorian starts. "Well, I guess I did, didn't I? That's no way to start something with someone." As soon as he's said it, he gets this look on his face like he thinks he just fucked up, like he's pulling back to judge Bull's reaction before he says anything else.

"I'm sure there are people with worse stories," Bull says. "If you want, we can make something up to tell Trevelyan."

"I hate to spoil her fun," Dorian says wryly. "Bull, I-" He falters. "What I mean is, if you didn't want-"

"Hey, it's okay," Bull says, running a hand down Dorian's back. "I've got you. I'm not going to leave you hanging if you need me. We'll work it out."

"Of course we will," Dorian says, with that bravado that Bull knows so many people can't see around. "All your pretty barmaids and fresh-faced soldiers put together don't hold a candle to me."

Bull laughs. "Where have you been all my life?"

"Wasting away," Dorian says; Bull knows he meant to sound flippant, but it doesn't come out that way.

"Well, we can't have that," Bull says, tipping Dorian's face up and kissing him softly. "Get some rest. I need a break before round three."

"Mmm," Dorian says. "I have more than a few rounds to make up for."

"We may not get them all, but we'll sure put a dent in it," Bull tells him.

"What more could one ask, really," Dorian says, cuddling closer. He sounds peaceful, relaxed, and Bull realizes that no one has seen him like this in years, if anyone has seen him this way at all. That funny feeling in his chest is back, that heart clench; he kisses the top of Dorian's head, a gesture which comes nowhere near to expressing it. It doesn't matter right now whether he knows how to say it or not, whether or not he finds a way. Right now, Dorian is shutting his eyes; right now all that matters is a little nap, a little respite before they do more awful, wonderful things to each other.

Bull closes his eyes.

\--

Later, Dorian will think of what happened in Tevinter differently. It was still horrific, but quite accidentally, Dorian's father drove him into the arms of the man whose arms he should have been in in the first place. When he's feeling generous, he calls it a blessing in disguise; when he's not feeling generous, he drafts elaborate letters to his father in his head, cheerfully telling him how wrong he was and how Dorian won out over him.

Dorian never sends them, because when he sees Bull, he is confident in his victory. He has a new life, a better one than he ever could have had in Tevinter, and he doesn't need to gloat to enjoy it.

Well. He gloats a little.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [honey we're the big door prize [PODFIC]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5595076) by [Opalsong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong), [RsCreighton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton)




End file.
